L'équilibre des chaleurs
by Akana-san
Summary: Dans un univers Omega, Yuri est marié à Victor. Lui faisant confiance, il laisse toujours libre court à ses chaleurs, sachant que son mari sera toujours là pour lui. Cependant, Victor est absent et la torture des hormones devient incontrôlable.
1. Chapter 1

Parfois, un besoin déraisonné se fait sentir: le besoin du toucher. La paume qui cherche le contour d'un corps à embrasser. Cela irrite le cœur, le dévaste quand la peau ne touche que le vide. L'hypothermie se fait sentir, gelant les sensations dans un tremblement incontrôlable. Les doigts se crispent dans l'absence. Le manque torture et fait gémir de douleur, alors qu'on ne souhaite que son contact encore et encore. Yuri suffoque. Il se cambre dans son lit, plein de souffrance. Fiévreux, ses lèvres cherchent une bouche qui n'est pas là. Il mord l'oreiller, plein d'angoisse. Il a besoin mais personne pour l'assouvir. Sa main vient glisser dans son pantalon. Le gémissement s'échappe presque automatique. Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez et ne sera jamais suffisant.

« Victor… »

Le nom résonne dans la chambre. Cela ne fait que rendre plus palpable sa solitude. Il est seul, avec ses envies inassouvies. Ses doigts sur son sexe peinent à le calmer. Il essaie de s'imaginer d'autres doigts. Une main qui a aussi un anneau doré. Il en appelle après ses doigts fins. Il cherche à imiter la manière dont il le caresse. Sensuellement avec dévotion. Se toucher qui le fait sentir roi alors qu'il n'est plus qu'un animal en chaleur. Il imagine encore, la pression de son corps contre le sien. Corps qui suit le moindre de ses désirs. Corps qui se marbre de rouge quand il le sert un peu trop. Sa peau étant le plus beau parchemin pour y pleurer ses désirs.

Un râle s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors qu'il resserre un peu plus ses doigts sur son membre. Puis il le relâche, insatisfait. L'imagination n'est pas suffisante. Son désir est désormais trop accroché à lui pour que sa main lui suffise. Fini les nuits où il se touchait devant ses posters, jeune fan plein d'hormones. Maintenant qu'il avait pu poser ses mains sur lui et le faire sien, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Alors il l'attendait, la peau brulante, harassé par ses chaleurs. Il n'était pas bon pour un Oméga d'être seul pendant cette période. Victor le savait, mais il n'était pas là pour le soulager.

Yuri ferme les yeux, continuant fébrilement de jouer avec son propre corps pour que l'excitation incontrôlée soit moins douloureuse. Il grogne dans une vague de détresse, ses hormones le torturant avec soin.S'il était célibataire, cela aurait été plus simple. Il aurait pris une pilule et tout serait rentré en état mais maintenant qu'il est marié et que Victor lui avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de lui, il n'en a plus. Mais où est-il ? Ses phéromones auraient dû faire en sorte que même s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'il vienne directement à lui. Mais il est désespérément seul, à se raccrocher aux maigres sensations que ses propres doigts lui prodiguent.

Son corps se contracte de façon irrégulière, sous les vagues d'hormones qui le ravagent. Il cherche l'air, alors qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir les mouvements de son bassin. Le matelas subit son excitation. Il grogne plus fort, mais il serre la mâchoire. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, sous la frustration. La folie le guette. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il a.

Le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure se fait entendre. Ce son fait ériger chaque petit poil, en une vague de chair de poule. La délivrance est bientôt là. Il tremble, ses doigts se serrent sur l'oreiller alors qu'il relève la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'appelle fébrilement.

« Victor ? »

Son mari arrive à la porte de sa chambre, les cheveux échevelés et la respiration courte. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées que le bleu de ses yeux est similaire au cercle du soleil durant une éclipse. Son manteau tombe de ses épaules, s'échouant sur le parquet alors qu'il s'avance. Yuri se redresse avec impatience, la gorge sèche et les cuisses moites. Il vient l'attirer à lui, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre de le sentir contre lui. Avec empressement, il vient retirer ses vêtements qui le gênent. Victor vient dévorer ses lèvres, sa main l'attrapant par la nuque alors qu'il le laisse le mettre nu.

La façon dont leurs corps agissent est purement animale. Une fusion de pulsion et d'émotion. Victor le pousse contre le lit et le retourne sans ménagement. Il n'y a plus de paroles échangées. Les mots tendres seraient pour plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils laissent parler leurs corps. Les cuisses se font écartées et les hanches remontées dans une position invitante. La possession du corps est immédiate et leurs gémissements de plaisirs réchauffent la chambre. Yuri tient tellement fort son coussin que le tissu commence à se déchirer. Victor vient lui mordre le cou, remémorant à son corps qu'il appartient à l'Alpha. Les mouvements de hanches sont frénétiques. Le claquement des corps l'un contre l'autre les excite d'autant plus.

Yuri se donne sans retenu, sa réserve effacée par la rage des hormones. Victor n'a plus rien du mari tendre, il est une bête de brutalité. Il bloque ses mains pour qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à la prise de son corps. Il lui retire toutes possibilités de décision. Des grognements profonds s'échappent de sa gorge, faisant frissonner d'autant plus Yuri dans sa soumission. Rendu fou par les phéromones, il mord encore et encore. Il s'imprègne dans sa peau. Le sang coule, tachant de rose carmin les draps blancs. Il lape le liquide, dans un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Yuri n'est plus qu'une masse chaude et haletante, son esprit presque déconnecté de son corps hyper sensibilisé.

Mais Victor n'a pas encore fini. Il se doit de rattraper le retard accumulé. Se retirant un bref instant de son corps, il le retourne et le fait s'asseoir sur lui. Les doigts fébriles viennent s'accrocher à ses épaules, les griffant quand son membre revient prendre possession. Les hanches se cambrent sous les vas et vient féroces. La voix de Yuri est presque cassée sous la répétition trop rapprochée de ses plaintes de plaisir. Victor continue de le satisfaire par ses mouvements rapides. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer et le retient quand ses bras glissent de ses épaules. Il le rallonge sur le lit. Ses lèvres viennent embrasser sa clavicule, avant de la mordre. Un petit cri s'échappe en réponse. Une vague de plaisir parcoure son corps sadique. Les doigts s'agrippent aux hanches fines, s'y enfonçant assez pour y laisser des bleus. Yuri n'a même plus assez de force pour lever ses bras et toucher les cheveux doux de son époux.

Se laissant aller, il donne tout pouvoir à Victor qui en profite totalement. Là est la force de leur couple dans la totale confiance mutuelle. Son mari continue de le prendre, le berçant de coups de reins. Il commence à manquer d'endurance. Ses bras s'accrochent aux draps près du visage de Yuri et pose son front contre son épaule, alors qu'encore et encore son bassin vient à la rencontre du sien. La chaleur de leurs corps est presque insupportable. Les peaux sont moites, glissant facilement l'une contre l'autre. Yuri a pourtant tellement besoin de le sentir en lui, contre lui. Dans un effort qui le fait trembler, incapable de correctement se contrôler sous l'assaut des sensations, ses doigts viennent se poser sur le corps en mouvement de son mari. Il sent la contraction des muscles sous ses mains. L'énergie ardente pulse sous ses paumes, tandis qu'il caresse son dos tout doucement. Il se sent aimer à la folie. Ses cuisses se resserrent sous cette pensée, tout comme son intimité. Victor laisse échapper un grognement sous la sensation de cette étroitesse. Oui, il l'aime à la folie.

« Ahn-nn… Yuri .. hn..-nn »

Dans ses derniers efforts, il enlace son corps avant de se libérer en lui. Tout le corps de Yuri s'arque et ses ongles se plantent dans la peau. L'orgasme salvateur le parcoure entièrement, le faisant venir sur le ventre musclé de son mari. Il cache son visage contre son cou. Sa respiration est chaotique mais il ne ressent que de l'amour pour l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Victor n'a plus de force et écrase Yuri qui ne s'en plaint pas. Ils restent ainsi le temps que quelques forces leur reviennent.

Yuri vient, de ses doigts fatigués, caresser les joues de son époux. Sa bouche cherche un baiser qu'il trouve facilement. Ils le font durer, appréciant leurs saveurs mêlées et la présence de l'autre. Victor se redresse sur un coude, passant sa main sur les mèches pleines de sueurs de Yuri.

« J'aurai dû arriver plus vite… »

Un sourire vient d'abord lui répondre avant que des doigts passent sur sa bouche.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que j'aime quand tu « arrives tard » …. »

Victor rit franchement et vient embrasser ses doigts en réponse.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ton endurance. »

« C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui te prend habituellement. »

Yuri vient le pincer gentiment et passe ses doigts sur ses fesses rebondies avec possessivité, pressant son corps contre le sien et Victor le regarde un peu inquiet, mais un peu excité par l'échange de pouvoir soudain.

« Hum … tu veux me prendre là ? »

Son époux rit doucement, et secoue la tête.

«Pas tout de suite… Demain, promis »

Victor passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, anticipant déjà. Lui et Yuri n'était pas le couple typique. Victor appréciait beaucoup trop de voir son bel omega plein de confiance et de le voir s'épanouir. Il adorait le laisser prendre son corps et d'être aimé purement et simplement. Il était toujours plus fantasque que son mari, qui lui permettait de retrouver son calme et son bien-être. Le voir au dessus de lui était ce qui le satisfaisait le plus. Il abandonnait toute prétention à la domination, quand il voyait la façon possessive dont Yuri le regardait. Pour un Alpha, son attitude était rare mais son bonheur passait exclusivement par celui de son bel amant. Il n'y avait que lors des chaleurs de Yuri qu'il reprenait les rennes. C'était leur équilibre et il n'y changera pour rien au monde.

« Hâte d'être à demain »


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le silence inhabituel de la maison, il tient sa main. Confortablement, il caresse sa paume, traçant la ligne de sa vie. Il sent le contact du métal tiède de son anneau de mariage. Un souffle tendre vient s'échouer à un rythme lent contre son torse. La douceur de ses cheveux contre le creux de son cou, c'est une sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppe, doublé par le moelleux de la couverture qui les recouvre. Les yeux toujours fermés, il profite de l'instant présent. Il continue doucement de toucher la main de son bel amant dans cette matinée grise. L'atmosphère extérieure est froide et humide, mais il ne s'en soucis pas dans le confort de leur maison. S'il tend l'oreille, il entend les bruits de la ville qui forment un fond sonore à la respiration de Victor. Il remonte tranquillement ses doigts sur son poignet, suivant les lignes à peine perceptibles que forment ses veines sous sa peau délicate. Ses digitales sont les pinceaux qu'il utilise pour redécouvrir encore une fois le paysage de son amour. Il se sent d'humeur particulièrement romantique, encline à se laisser aller dans ses sentiments.

Sa paume se pose sur l'épaule ronde et il tourne un peu plus son visage pour mieux sentir les cheveux le caresser. Un soupir paresseux s'extirpe de ses poumons. Il continue de se laisser aller dans ce semi-réveil et dans la présence de sa moitié. Sa main vient glisser sur la nuque de son mari, alors que son pouce caresse tout doucement sa pommette haute. Il le sent remuer contre lui, la pression de sa tête qui se cache un peu plus contre son torse, puis la main qui vient remonter sur ses côtes, pour l'enlacer. Une réponse tendre à son besoin d'affection. La voix encore enrouée de sommeil vient délicatement soulever le rideau du silence :

« Hum… dors encore »

Un sourire vient fleurir à ses lèvres à cette demande invitante. Lui aussi voulait juste profiter du repos ensemble. Il vient déposer un baiser léger sur son front pour toute réponse. Il ne peut que dire oui à cette requête. Son mari revient reprendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne, dans une étreinte qui voulait dire éternité. Rien ne peut briser ce moment. Les yeux restent fermés, pour mieux avoir cette sensation que le corps entier de son amant l'enveloppe. Son monde s'arrête à lui et à leur lit. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à l'extérieur car tout ce qui fait battre son cœur est là dans ses bras.

Il laisse son corps s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le monde des rêves. Il semble si loin. Il n'y a plus la pression des chaleurs. Son corps est apaisé. Le temps continu d'égrainer sa pluie de sable, jusqu'à ce que le soleil vienne percer les nuages dans le haut du ciel. Tout ce temps n'avait été rythmé que de leurs respirations mutuelles. Son mari vient lever ce morceau d'éternité en passant sa main sur son visage. Il rouvre les yeux en sentant la douce pression de ses lèvres contre ses joues. Par réflexe, les doigts serrent la main qui est toujours là. Il admire comme première image de sa journée, le visage de l'homme de sa vie qui lui sourit finement:

« Bien dormi, beau au bois dormant ? »

Prenant son temps pour répondre, sa main libre chasse délicatement une mèche de son visage au dessus du sien, pour mieux pouvoir le regarder. Son sourire au coin vient trouver sa place sur son visage, le sommeil est aisément remplacé par une malice pleine de complicité.

« Je sais pas, c'est toi qui peut me le dire »

Victor rit sous la réplique, aimant les moments d'humour partagé et d'avoir le plaisir de voir son mari le séduire aussi facilement. Le léger rire rauque de sommeil de Yuuri résonne en retour, qu'il vient taire d'un baiser. Victor retire les draps, déjà énergisé, près à conquérir la journée.

« Allez, debout. On a assez trainé pour aujourd'hui »

« Pas assez à mon goût »

Yuuri vient gentiment le pousser contre le matelas, pour l'embrasser. Victor se laisse fondre dans ses bras, remonte ses doigts sur ses épaules fortes. Il capitule toujours si facilement quand il s'agit de Yuuri, parce qu'être aimer par lui est ce qui a redonné un sens à sa vie. Dans la même atmosphère de lenteur, il passe ses doigts le long de ses cuisses. La respiration se réchauffe sous les bouches qui se cherchent avec sensualité. Les lèvres font leurs danses de séduction, s'effleurent, se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Les dents s'immiscent dans le pas de deux, capturant une lippe dans une envie de plus. Les regards s'allument pour mieux dévoiler que l'âme a envie de se dissoudre dans le corps de l'autre. Ensemble, ils suivent un rythme connu que d'eux. Ils choisissent un tempo lent, pour mieux faire ronronner les basses qui vibrent de désir. Les corps sont déjà nus sous les draps. Il n'y a pas les mouvements gênants du déshabillage. Il n'y que les peaux qui s'embrassent. Ils se cherchent avec complicité.

Ils parcourent mutuellement la peau de l'autre, dans une intimité complète. Il y a déjà du plaisir dans les simples caresses. Yuuri est presque chaste dans sa façon de réveiller le corps de Victor. Il touche ses hanches, ses côtes, son torse mais il n'effleure aucune de ses zones érogènes. Tel une mauvaise plume, il chatouille, juste assez pour faire réagir ses nerfs qui font bouger son corps par pur réflexe, dans des frissons tièdes. Victor n'exhale pas de gémissements, mais sa respiration subit des heurts sous cette stimulation. Oublié la liste des choses à faire du jour, il profite dans un relâchement total.

Suivant le même cheminement que son mari, il vient faire le frémir à son tour. Cependant, le jeu des digitales n'est pas assez. Il rajoute à la mêlée sa bouche pulpeuse. Ses lippes qui réveillent dans un coup de langue les appétits de son bel amant. La première victime de ses succubes est le cou. Mais il n'y fond pas dessus directement, tel un prédateur sur sa proie, il y va tout doucement. Délicieusement enjôleur, il glisse de la bouche à son menton. Il suit la ligne de sa mâchoire, dans des baisers qu'il fait durer plus qu'il ne faudrait. Il lui fait sentir chaque partie si agréable de ses lèvres douces. Il maintient sa tête en douceur alors qu'il continue de laisser sa trace de feu jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il ressent la palpitation de la jugulaire sous ses lèvres humides. Il sait que c'est lui qui fait battre son cœur plus fort.

Progressivement, il écarte ses lèvres pour prendre un peu plus de sa peau chaude. Il y laisse une marque, qui sera une fois de plus la preuve de leur amour. Il libère tout en lenteur son cou, et souffle doucement sur sa rougeur fraiche, pour mieux l'attiser.

Yuuri se laisse faire, penchant la tête pour lui donner plus de place pour le faire frémir. Il vient passer ses mains les hanches, puis sur les côtés pour toucher à la naissance de ses fesses. Le corps sous lui se cambre en réponse. Il aime cette sensation de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Cette confiance absolue qu'il a en lui, il s'est battu s'y fort pour l'avoir. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier d'autant plus leur relation actuelle. Ces moments réguliers où les mots ne sont presque plus nécessaires. Loin de l'équilibre Alpha-Omega tradition, mais pourquoi s'inquiéter des convenances quand le bonheur est là. Les corps se parlent, faisant une sérénade. Ils entretiennent avec soin chaque aspect de leur relation, dans le respect de l'autre.

Dans la quiétude, les corps sont instrument de musique qu'eux seuls savent faire vibrer. Il n'y a pas de tension dans l'air. C'est une atmosphère pleine de confort et d'amour, où la sensualité vient poser son règne. Victor lâche son cou, se laissant aller mollement dans le lit alors que Yuuri rend hommage à son corps. Il embrasse sa cheville délicat, remontant dans le creux de son genou. Ses yeux foncés sont rivés sur qu'il considère être une œuvre d'art. Il est ravi d'outrepasser la règle de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux. Ses mains écartent les cuisses douces, pour que sa bouche y laisse une marque. Il n'abime pas son mari, il ne fait qu'équilibrer les marques de possessivité. Tranquillement, presque trop lentement, il remonte de son aine à son nombril. Il semble vouloir toucher chaque centimètre de son corps. Les caresses ne sont que douceur. La respiration de Victor passe de la simple respiration tiède aux soupirs profonds. Sous cette dévotion, il ne peut que se laisser flotter sur cette mer de plaisir. Yuuri l'éveille aux sensations, il rend son sens du toucher sur-stimulé. Quand il sent le bout humide de sa langue sur l'un de mamelons, tout son corps s'arque. Ce simple contact est déjà une apothéose à l'escalade sensuelle des caresses de son époux.

Ses mains viennent le chercher, lui faisant remonter les derniers centimètres qui les séparent. Leurs bouches se retrouvent, après une trop longue absence. Dans une étreinte, il vient l'enserrer entre ses cuisses. La pression de leurs excitations l'une contre l'autre, vient lui faire échapper gémir, qui est à peine étouffé par la bouche qu'il le déguste. Yuuri bouge si langoureusement les hanches contre lui que son corps, hyper sensibilisé, est parcouru de violents frissons. Il se presse d'autant plus, y répondant avec délice. Il apprécie chaque frémissement parce qu'il adore la façon dont Yuuri prend soin de lui. Son amour est palpable dans la façon dont sa paume chaude le touche, comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse du monde. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, il y voit des choses indescriptibles. Des mots silencieux qui viennent gonfler son cœur d'amour. C'est comme sentir les rayons du soleil en pleine nuit.

Il se laisse bercer dans les émotions. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux, appréciant la sensation que cela lui procure. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir. Yuuri vient cacher son visage contre son cou, humant son odeur. C'était une impulsion qui venait des tréfonds animal. Ce besoin de capturer l'essence de l'autre, pour mieux s'assurer qu'il est là. Cette odeur qui stimule d'autant plus son excitation. C'est son Victor qu'il tient dans ses bras et auquel il mêle sa propre odeur. Ils étaient dans une fusion parfaite, noyau de chaleur.

Les mains de Yuuri viennent enserrer la taille fine de son époux. Leurs bouches s'accrochent. Il griffe doucement son large dos, du bout de ses ongles trop courts. Il ne fait que rendre plus aigu les sensations. Son bassin se frotte contre lui. Les gémissements se font entendre. La chaleur vient rendre plus moite leur moment d'intimité. Victor vient presser ses mains sur le postérieur ferme, pour mieux sentir leurs sexes à l'étroit entre leurs corps. Il rejette la tête en arrière, quand les dents de Yuuri se font plus présente sur son épaule. Encore une marque peinte.

L'escalade de la libido est encore très lente. Ils passent un long moment, juste à embrasser les parties de peau à disposition, tandis que leurs membres durs se dressent dans la friction. Les mains caressent avec un besoin de plus en plus palpable. Pourtant, ils évitent de toucher les zones trop sensibles, continuant de se frustrer avec bonheur. Yuuri capture la main de Victor qui voulait glisser entre leurs corps. Il embrasse la paume chaude, le fixant alors qu'il passe sa langue entre deux phalanges. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le visage rougissant. Il voit la bouche s'entrouvrir un peu plus. Un gémissement s'échappe, sous son mouvement de hanche plus appuyé. Il adorait le surprendre, détournant son attention pour mieux faire lui ressentir du plaisir.

Victor l'agrippe plus fermement. Il crispe ses doigts sur ses mèches sombres, pour venir prendre un baiser qu'il lui revient de droit. Yuuri se laisse faire, toujours obligeant face à ses désirs. Les bouches se dégustent. Ils fondent mutuellement. Ils s'échauffent, l'envie assaillant leurs bas ventres. Yuuri passe ses mains sur les épaules, remontent en caresse les avant-bras en les soulevant au dessus de la tête de Victor. Les doigts se posent sur les poignées pour mieux s'entremêler avec les phalanges. Il le maintient avec une autorité silencieuse, alors que ses hanches remuent contre les siennes. Les yeux sont rivés dans les iris clairs. Dans leur bulle d'intimité, le plaisir monte encore sous chacun des mouvements de bassins. Ils ne font pourtant que se frotter mutuellement l'un contre l'autre, mais ils ne résument pas leur sexualité à la simple pénétration. Chaque partie du corps est aussi importante que leurs sexes et la dynamique des jeux de pouvoirs participe à leur excitation.

Yuuri attrape la corde qui décore les barreaux du lit. Avec habilité, il vient attacher les poignets fins de Victor et forme un nœud qui le maintient. Il glisse un doigt entre la corde et la peau, sentant le pouls de son mari s'agiter. Victor vient passer avec un peu de nervosité et d'impatience sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il sait qu'il va être le festin. Après avoir vérifier qu'il ne lui a pas coupé la circulation, Yuuri se redresse, assis avec nonchalance sur son bassin.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire hier et tu sais bien que j'aime prendre les choses en main.»

Victor déglutit avec difficulté, asséché par le désir brulant. Ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir masque très mal qu'il n'a pas vraiment de regret envers la nuit passée. Il apprécie énormément les fois où il prend le corps musclé de son mari mais ce qu'il aime par dessus tout, c'est de se faire réduire en masse chaude sous les mains experte de Yuuri. Cependant, il préfère garder le silence puis cela fait partie du jeu. Il sent le changement de pouvoir. Il le voit rayonner de sensualité et ça rien ne pouvait être plus excitant à ses yeux. Yuuri passe un doigt sur la mâchoire ciselée puis un index sur sa bouche.

« Ton silence me dit que toi aussi tu hâtes que je reprenne ma place.»

Victor échappe un gémissement pour toute réponse. Yuuri avait passé sa main sur son membre, le serrant légèrement. Il se lève et va cherche dans le tiroir de la table de chevet une belle boite. Il en sort un draps blanc marqué d'étranges taches colorées qu'il place sous le corps attaché. Puis c'est une longue bougie dorée qu'il sort. On peut voir que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est utilisée. Les traces de cires maculent les côtés, tel des larmes. Il passe la bougie éteinte sur la ligne abdominale, qui se contracte par réflexe, pour remonter sur la longueur du sexe tendue y récoltant le début du liquide séminal. Yuuri sourit, provocateur mais complice, avant de ramener le bout de la bougie à ses lèvres. Sa langue lèche, ce qu'il a récolté ne quittant pas Victor des yeux, qui remue ses poignets prisonniers dans une tentative de libération vouée à l'échec. Il vient l'embrasser pour partager le gout sirupeux.

« Patience … »

Sa main libre plonge dans la boite attrapant un briquet. Il allume la bougie, la flamme dansant doucement et réchauffant l'atmosphère. Victor suit avec anticipation la cire qui commence à fondre doucement. Yuuri continue de l'autre main à caresser les muscles fermes dans un massage délicat, qui fait frissonner l'épiderme. Puis la premier goutte brulante vient s'échouer sur la peau. Celle du poignet de Yuuri car toujours attentif, il teste la chaleur avant de transformer le corps de Victor en tableau d'éclaboussures dorées. Rassuré par la température supportable, il trace le premier sillon partant du plexus solaire à la naissance du pubis. Tout le corps de son mari se tendant sous le contact brulant. Sa peau si pâle se marquant de rouge diffus et de couche de doré. Yuuri vient souffler sur la ligne encore liquide, faisant la cire s'éparpiller sur le torse.

Goutte par goutte, il s'amuse des réactions du corps. Victor s'essouffle contenant la sensation douloureuse qu'il apprécie pourtant. Des petits bruits s'échappent de ses lèvres fines. Ses doigts serrent les cordes qui le maintiennent alors que ses jambes libres essayent de s'échapper à la cire sadique de Yuuri. Plus la chaleur vient dévorer son corps, plus son regard devient flou. Le cerveau est perturbé par cette douleur si appréciable et le fait tomber dans un état second. Yuuri veille à son bien-être, caressant son visage pour capter son attention :

« Tu veux continuer ? »

Victor cherche un instant son regard puis hoche la tête fiévreusement, avant d'embrasser le creux de la main qui le torture si bien. Yuuri déposer un baiser sur le large front de son bel amant, alors qu'il continue de verser le reste de la cire sur les parties encore immaculées de son torse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de rien de son bâton de chaleur, la séance continue. Mélange étrange de torture et de caresse, car Yuuri continue de prendre soin de l'excitation de Victor pour d'autant plus perturber son corps.

Les tétons rosis sont couverts à leur tour d'une couche de cire doré, que Yuuri vient retirer d'un coup vif du bout des ongles. Un gémissement plus prononcé est extirpé avant de retomber dans une respiration plus profonde, l'esprit perdu dans le bien-être du douloureux plaisir. La dernière goutte déposée sur la peau désormais rougie entièrement, il commence à lui retirer la cire. Cela fait bien sûr partie du jeu. Les ongles courts viennent retirer les couches si bien appliquées, détruisant l'œuvre doré. Il pince la peau qui apparait à nouveau. Les digitales appuient sans merci sur les zones endolories par le trop plein de chaleur. Le corps désormais fragilisé le laisse faire avec complaisance, Victor admirant avec quelle avidité Yuuri fait de lui son objet.

Yuuri ne détache d'ailleurs pas un seul instant son regard de ses mains sur la peau qu'il marque de sillons rouges. Il creuse à peine à la surface juste assez pour y voir son passage. Cependant, ce n'est pas assez pour lui. Il vérifie si Victor est encore en état de subir et vu l'expression pleine de satisfaction qu'il aperçoit, il sait qu'il peut.

Il hume l'odeur de son Alpha, près de sa gorge avant de fondre sur sa clavicule. Ses dents viennent racler contre l'os. Victor émet un son plaintif, presque un pleur sous la douleur soudaine. Cependant, il ne dit toujours rien pour empêcher Yuuri de continuer car il ne peut nier sa nature masochiste. Il se sent envelopper par la nature possessive et autoritaire de son mari qui le fait sentir en sécurité, malgré les affres dans lesquels il le fait tomber. Yuuri plante ses dents justes à côté, coinçant la chair douce entre ses canines. Les premières micros gouttes de sang sont versés. La langue vient les récolter, saveur de victoire. Victor gémit et vient coincer Yuuri entre ses cuisses, appréciant de l'avoir ainsi au dessus de lui le dévorant.

Yuuri passe ses doigts sur les bras attachés, venant caresser ses mains dans une étreinte rassurante. Sa bouche mord encore. Ses crocs tirent sur la peau. Il mordille, croque encore et encore l'épaule, rendant la peau à vif de sensation. Ses hanches viennent retrouver le bassin dressé de plaisir, bougeant contre lui pour l'attiser toujours plus. Victor commence a trembler sous le trop plein de sensation contradictoire, son cerveau perdu ne sachant plus quoi penser. Yuuri passe une main sur la joue, désormais humide de larmes qui n'ont su être retenus.

« Tout va bien, Vitya… »

Victor se calme sous l'intonation si douce de son mari et cherche un peu plus son contact pour se rassurer. Yuuri vient couvrir son visage de baiser tendre, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits en douceur, descendant de l'état de transe de soumission. Lui aussi reprend son calme, l'adrénaline ayant activé d'autant plus son besoin de domination absolu et cette recherche d'intensité dans l'échange. Tenir entre ses crocs la peau fragile qu'il pourrait déchirer à tout instant, s'il le désirait, était la preuve la plus intense de confiance. Il le remercie en apaisant son corps de caresses si douce, en comparaison de son autorité. Les cordes sont détachées et Victor vient l'enlacer, tout retourné par sa domination. Yuuri toujours compréhensif, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et remonte les couvertures sur eux.

« Prend ton temps, on a la journée pour relaxer »

Victor se contente de se coller un peu plus contre lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras. Yuuri dépose ses baisers doux contre les marques sur son cou, le faisant redescendre doucement de son nuage. Il prend soin de lui tout simplement. Il fait attention à ce que son corps ne se refroidisse pas, ce qui arrive souvent après une intense séance. Il passe sa main le long de son dos, où il sent les traces laissées par ses ongles. Savourant le simple plaisir de leur échange, Victor soupire tendrement, toujours demandeur.

« Hum… touche-moi encore »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

Yuuri vient l'allonger sur le ventre, grimpant sur lui pour passer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il masse doucement son corps endolori. Ses doigts se baladent sur ses muscles, les libérant de leur tension. Il s'attarde parfois un peu trop sur ses fesses, palpant avec envie. Il y presse ses phalanges dans le sillon, titillant son entrée. Victor se cambre, provocateur, le regardant de côté. Ses yeux à peine voilés par sa mèche rebelle sont une invitation. Yuuri se penche pour l'embrasser, coller son membre contre ses fesses fermes. Son excitation se faisant sentir durement. Victor se met a bouger paresseusement, mais il se fait retenir par des mains fermes. Yuuri croque le lobe de son oreille puis y souffle :

« Dis moi, que veux-tu d'autre ? »

« Ah-h.. Toi… hn… en moi »

Yuuri vient insérer un doigt, pour sentir la chaleur et pour effleurer sa prostate. Il reste collé contre son dos, sa bouche mordillant encore son oreille.

« Comme ça ? »

Victor gémit d'impatience. Ses doigts se serrent sur l'oreiller et ses hanches se frottent avec désespérance contre le matelas.

« Non non … ton sexe »

Yuuri embrasse sa nuque. Il mord, y laissant la marque de ses dents tout en lui offre ce qu'il lui demande. Il s'insère avec précision en lui, le maintenant cambré pour mieux sentir les sensations; l'étroitesse, la chaleur et les mouvements si terriblement agréables. Victor halète sous lui, son corps trop sensibilisé le faisant devenir fou sous les coups de reins de son époux. Les gémissements résonnent de nouveau, mais plus fort encore. Leur contact est animal. Yuuri crispe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Victor, alors que son autre main retient une hanche cambrée pour pouvoir mieux le posséder. Il le domine encore, usant de ce corps si délicieusement offert. Son torse se presse contre le dos moite de sueur. Sa bouche embrasse l'omoplate, avant d'y poser son front, trop concentré dans ses mouvements de va et vient. Il s'imprègne de son odeur, mordant encore sa nuque. Ses hanches ne s'arrêtent pas. Il continue toujours plus, toujours plus fort. Victor cherche d'autant plus le contact, se livrant sans retenu.

Déjà fatigué par leur activité précédente, ils ne leur faut pas longtemps avant de se laisser aller dans l'orgasme. Victor ne retient aucunement son gémissement de plaisir, sachant que Yuuri adore ça. Son sexe frottant contre le matelas, ne fait que redoubler les sensations et il jouit, presque surpris de la puissance du plaisir qu'il l'envahit et le laisse épuisé. Mais encore quelques coups de reins juste pour profiter des derniers instants d'être dans le corps de l'autre. Yuuri finit par venir dans la jouissance quelques instants plus tard. Il serre les hanches de Victor, profondément enfoui en lui avant de retomber épuisé contre son dos. Sa respiration chaude contre la peau moite. Il reprend son souffle, les poumons en feu et la vision presque floue par les efforts fournis.

Victor apprécie la sensation de l'avoir encore en lui. Il se sent en sécurité sous le poids de son amant et leur contact peau à peau si intime. Yuuri lèche sa nuque récoltant des gouttes de sueurs et de sang. Se retirant doucement, il s'étale sur le dos.

« Je pense qu'on va rester au lit aujourd'hui »

Victor rit, malgré l'essoufflement venant l'embrasser. Yuuri passe sa main sur sa joue, prolongeant le contact de leurs lèvres avec tendresse. La couverture est à terre, les draps froissés et leurs peaux sont toujours en surchauffe. Ils pressent leurs fronts ensemble, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la présence de l'autre. Victor passe ses bras autour de son Yuuri, toujours aussi ébloui de l'avoir dans sa vie. La quiétude de la journée les enveloppe. Ils retrouvent le sommeil, dans le confort de leur amour mutuel.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.

N'hésitez pas à indiquer ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, ou si vous avez des scénarios que vous aimeriez voir.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


End file.
